Romance
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Zell emmène Seifer à la découverte de sa cachette secrète !


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.**

_Romance_

Seifer et Zell s'étaient rendu sur une plage, mais pas n'importe quelle plage puisqu'elle était bien connue par Dincht.

« Un petit coin tranquille... ceci est mon propre repaire secret, tu sais !

- N'est-ce pas un peu en dehors de ta route pour une cachette ?

- Pas tellement, à l'époque nous étions censés faire de la formation forestière. J'ai réalisé que tous les cadets étaient partis. Donc, il n'y a plus personne par ici.

- Je vois... Il regarda l'océan. Tu peux vraiment voir l'océan à partir d'ici... »

Ils se rapprochèrent davantage de la mer et s'assirent sur les rochers à proximité de celle-ci.

« Mon père est quelque part là-bas sur cet océan. Quand j'étais petit, je me demandais si je serais capable de voir le bateau de mon père depuis cet endroit. Alors je suis souvent venu ici et je regardais la mer. Mais c'était assez ridicule, maintenant que j'y pense. Wahahaha. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois capable de le voir depuis cet endroit.

- A voile… ça te donne une vue à 360 degrés vers l'horizon.

- Ouais.

- Je me demande ce qu'il aurait envie de...

- Ce serait certainement génial ! »

Zell retira ses chaussures pour s'amuser un peu dans l'eau. Il finit même par inviter son petit-ami à le rejoindre.

« Seifer ! Regarde, le poisson ! Le poisson ! Dépêche-toi et viens jeter un œil ! »

Almasy n'était pas contre l'idée du blond, il retira ses gants et jeta ses chaussures derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dincht à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

« UWAH ! »

Seifer posa une bien étrange question.

« Aimes-tu l'océan ?

- Eh ? Ouais ? Et bien... Aimer, um... »

Zell venait de remarquer que les mains de son amant se baladaient en dessous de son t-shirt tout en essayant de lui retirer sa petite veste.

« Whoa ! Hey ! Il tenta de se débattre. Hey, arrête-ça ! Où est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes ?

- L'océan.

- Bien, peut-être que oui, mais... ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Almasy baisa le cou puis la joue de Dincht.

« Gyaaa ! P-p-p-pause ! Pause ! Ah. »

Seifer avait mordillé son oreille, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Suite à cela, Zell devint silencieux sous les caresses de son amant. Enfin, ce silence fut de courte durée, car quand Almasy glissa ses mains entre les jambes du blond...

« Hya... ah.

- Que se passe t-il...

- Uwah ! Gyaaa arrête, lâche-moi ! »

Le blond venait d'exploser et commençait à se débattre furieusement en remuant ses mains de gauche à droite pour être libéré de l'étreinte de Almasy. Chose qui arriva de suite parce que Seifer lui obéit.

_* D'accord. *_

SPLASH !

Dincht tomba dans l'eau. Quand il en ressortit, il était complètement trempé et plutôt en colère.

« Ne me lâche pas aussi soudainement ! »

_* Faudrait savoir... *_

Almasy posa ses mains sur le visage de son beau blond et il le plongea avec lui dans l'eau pour l'embrasser. Un baiser sous le bleu azurée de la mer qui était témoin de l'amour profond que manifestait ses deux hommes l'un envers l'autre. Tout deux avaient fermés les yeux pour se délecter de cet échange entre leur deux bouches sous l'océan qui les recouvrait.

« Haa. »

Ils approfondissaient le baiser, mais ils étaient revenus à la surface. Seifer avait toujours une main derrière le cou du blond pour davantage coller son visage au sien.

« Nnh... »

Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, le baiser prit fin. Almasy avait remonté ses mains au niveau des joues de Dincht pour mieux le contempler. Quand à Zell, il paraissait encore ému de ce précédent baiser on ne peut plus romantique. Une fois que le blond fut remis de ses émotions, Seifer passa un bras derrière son cou afin que Zell ait un appui pour sa tête et qu'il ne tombe pas.

« Et bien ?

- Hmm ?

- Au sujet de l'océan.

- L'océan... »

Les deux hommes fixèrent l'horizon, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue.

« L'océan... notre indéfectible et perpétuel océan. »

Dincht se colla plus profondément contre son petit-ami qui mit une main derrière son dos pour l'aider à se détendre.

« Si une tempête devait arriver, nous aurions besoin de rentrer à la maison. Jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passé, nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

- Aah. »

_* Si, par exemple, l'océan venait à mourir demain, tu ne le maudirais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si, par exemple, nous étions lâches et faibles, même dans ce cas-là, nous ne disparaîtrions pas. *_

Les deux hommes purent observer le soleil couchant sur l'océan aux vagues apaisantes par leurs mouvements de faible intensité.

_* Notre vie nous liera à tous les êtres vivants. *_

Ce paysage offrait un spectacle des plus grandes grandioses, c'était vraiment la huitième merveille du monde. Il fallait voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie et avoir le plaisir de pouvoir le contempler avec son amant était la meilleure des choses que l'on puisse souhaiter.

« … Je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de nous.

- Huh ?

- Ce n'est rien. »

Almasy et Dincht ne dirent plus rien. Seifer donna un baiser sur la joue de son amant et ils se regardèrent en souriant. Almasy enlaça de nouveau Zell qui en profita pour enfouir sa tête sur une des épaules de son petit-ami en fermant les yeux.

_* Quel est ce sentiment écrasant entre nous ? *_

Seifer serra très fort son compagnon contre lui en fermant ses yeux lui aussi. Cette étreinte montrait à quel point il tenait à lui.

_* Il s'étend lentement... *_

Zell riait tandis que le blond lui baisait le cou.

_* ce sentiment douloureux... ce sentiment indestructible... *_

Dincht pencha la tête en arrière alors que Almasy continuait d'emplir son corps de baiser en lui caressant le cou.

_* Ce désir ardent. *_

Seifer lui fit l'amour en plein océan. Sans aucune pudeur ni honte à travers ces gestes. Il agissait de la même manière que s'ils avaient été dans une chambre d'hôtel. A moins que tout ce bleu présent autour de lui ne l'avait rendu ivre de désir.

_* Je me demande où ces sentiments nous mèneront ? *_

Quand Dincht ouvrit les yeux, il était encore nu et allongé sur le sable de la plage avec Seifer qui dormait encore, ses bras à travers le corps de Zell. La veste d'Almasy leur servait de couverture. Le blond jeta un œil sur le ciel et il vit un vaste horizon tapissé d'étoiles. Cela lui rappela ce que son père lui avait raconté quand il était enfant.

« Lorsque tu es la dérive sur l'océan, si tu peux voir les étoiles, tu peux trouver ton chemin. Tu ne peux absolument rien voir excepté la vaste étendue de ciel au-delà de l'horizon, de cette façon, il devient notre guide. »

Après ce doux moment de nostalgie, Dincht s'endormit dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Mais nous sommes les seuls qui décident quel chemin prendre. »

C'est exact, et pour Zell le choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Le chemin qu'il prendrait serait le même que celui de son amant. Aucun autre chemin ne saurait mieux lui convenir.


End file.
